1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel displays (FPD) capable of reducing weight and volume, which are disadvantages of cathode ray tubes (CRT), have been developed. The FPDs include liquid crystal displays (LCD), field emission displays (FED), plasma display panels (PDP), and organic light emitting displays.
Among the FPDs, the organic light emitting displays display images using organic light emitting diodes (OLED) that generate light by the re-combination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display has high response speed and is driven with low power consumption.
In general, each of the sub pixels of the organic light emitting display includes an OLED and a driver for driving the OLED. The driver controls the amount of current supplied to the OLED so that light of particular (e.g., predetermined) brightness is generated by the sub pixel.
However, when the driver is provided in each of the sub pixels, manufacturing costs increase, and an aperture ratio is reduced. In order to solve the above problem, a method in which one driver drives two OLEDs is suggested.
In order for one driver to drive two OLEDs, one frame is divided into a first field and a second field, and the driver supplies current to a first OLED in a first field and to a second OLED in a second field. To reduce or prevent vertical stripes from being generated, as illustrated in FIG. 1, the sub pixels are driven in the first and second fields in the form of mosaic (e.g., a mosaic-type pattern, or checkered pattern). Different sub pixels emit light in the first field and the second field, and the sub pixels are controlled in the form of mosaic in the first field and the second field.
However, when the sub pixels are controlled in the form of a mosaic, as in a conventional art, a color division phenomenon is generated in a specific pattern, for example, in a 1-dot pattern. In the 1-dot pattern, as illustrated in FIG. 2, light is either emitted or not emitted in units of pixels (each unit including three sub pixels). That is, the 1-dot pattern means a mosaic pattern in which pixels adjacent to a specific pixel (e.g., in the directions up, down, left, and right) do not emit light when the specific pixel emits light.
When the 1-dot pattern is displayed by the panel, red (R) and blue (B) sub pixels emit light in the first field, and green (G) sub pixels emit light in the second field. In this case, the color division phenomenon, which corresponds to the manner in which the colors of the light-emitting sub pixels in the first and second fields are divided, is generated so that picture quality deteriorates.